Split bearings and split bearing assemblies are generally known in the art. They are often selected for use due to the relative ease with which they may be replaced on a shaft. However, certain deficiencies remain with the split bearing assemblies currently in the field that can lead to costly repairs and downtime. An object of the present disclosure is to address the deficiencies of existing split bearing assemblies.